The Difference Between Our Times
Synopsis Cast *'''[[Kristopher Kuga]] as Prince Kevin De Castro''' - the prince in the fictional world of Magnolia. He is a strong, smart, and kind-hearted prince who fell in love with a witch name Kara. After Kara had gone missing after going in a witch hunting he went to the dimension he believed Kara had gone into and here he met Katherine who looks exactly like Kara but possesses a different kind of magic ability. He possesses the element of fire. **[[Ren Cruz]] as Young Kevin *'''[[Keasha Madison]] as Katherine Salazar/Princess Kara''' - a half human/wizard person who grew up in the care of her grandparents since her parents died when a war occur in their world 6 years ago. She met Kevin accidentally while she was on a mission and thus mistaking Kevin to be an enemy who came from the underworld since she hadn't seen him in their world for a while. She possesses the magical ability of lightning and is thought to be the reincarnation of Kara. **[[Belle London]] as Young Katherine/Princess Kara *'''[[Tinkerbell Dominguez]] as Hannah De Castro''' - Kevin and Gwen's elder sister who has the magic of transformation and can transform to any thing she can think of. She is usually seen to be quiet and doesn't really talk much to others besides Kevin, Gwen, and Kara, but after meeting with Katherine she grew closer with her than anybody else since she's pretty close with Kara when she was still alive. **[[Bethany Sanchez]] as Young Hannah *'''[[Kyro Kuga]] as George Fernandez/Henry Fernandez''' - Rain's elder brother who is the current CEO of Hades. He is known for being a "clown" in their family but after the tragic incident during the war between wizards and witches that literally killed his parents he grew hatred among them and vowed revenge, therefore he created Hades a company or an organization for ex-wizards and witches and S-criminals. He possess the magical ability of darkness. **[[Julian Reyes]] as Young George *'''[[Jin Kuga]] as James Vargas''' - A famous actor who later on targeted by some Hades wizard and witches whom tried to kill him many times, and here on he found out that he possess some magical abilities revealing that he too is a wizard and a descendant of Manolo who is once one of the legendary wizards of Magnolia. He possesses the magical ability of ice. *'''[[Joshua Anderson]] as Rain Fernandez''' - George's younger brother. He is a wizard who possess the magical ability of light. *'''[[Hana Dominguez]] as Hannah De Castro''' - Hannah in her child form, she usually uses this transformation as a disguise to the enemies when they/she were in danger. When Hannah is in this form she acts childish so it's very unnoticeable. *'''[[Michael Watson]] as Michael Gonzalez''' - An orphan who is almost killed during the war between wizards and witches but is eventually saved by Princess Kara's father who is the king of Magnolia and after King Ferdinand was killed in front of him by Lisandro, King Ferdinand passes his magical abilities to him which is wind. *'''[[Rosette Christopher]]''' as Gwen De Castro Guest *'''[[Samuel Paloma]] as Manolo''' - a legendary wizard in the fictional world of Magnolia. *'''[[Gilbert San Jose]] as King Ferdinand''' - Former king of Magnolia and is one of the legendary witches in Magnolia but after defeating Hades he is later on killed by Lisandro who is his right hand man who later on became a traitor and wanted to wear the crown of Magnolia. He is also the father of Princess Kara. Information